Highschool
by Who-said-I-like-you
Summary: AU Persephone, along with some of the Olympians are starting highschool! Who's that attractive guy? Who's Hades?
1. New

Chapter One

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. My first day of high school. Hestia, Hera, Demeter, and Zeus are joining, too.

They are siblings (with an elder brother who's a sophmore) and they accepted me into their family. Demeter even acts like a mom. I smiled at the thought and got changed into my school uniform.

It's a classic uniform. White blouse with a plaid skirt (of my choice). I picked a purple one while Hera, Hestia, and Demeter picked blue, red, and green respectively. I put on some purple eye shadow that made my golden eyes pop. I put my brown honey colored hair in a messy bun and rolled on my black knee high socks and dark purple ankle boots.

Then I started to walk to school. On my way a black motorcycle with a flaming 'H' on the ...gas tank thingy. Anyway, so as it passed I remembered that Po had one like it in the garage. When I got to school I met up with the Olympians. That's their last name, FYI.

As we walked to our homeroom (we all have the same classes, luckily, par Poseidon), a tall ( about 6'4") came up to us with five lunches. He was impassive with crimson red hair and onyx black eyes. He was wearing black dress pants, ankle boots, and a white button up shirt. His tie was loose and hung off his neck. A leather jacket was in his hand the lunches in the other, with a black motorcycle helmet was cradled in the crook of his elbow.

"Posiden, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Zeus, you forgot your lunches." His voice wad emotionless and like a whisper. They all smiled at the boy/man and got their lunches. Then he nodded and walked away. A black backpack hung off one shoulder. The white shirt showing off his muscles. All in all bad boy hot.

"Who was he?" I asked when we started walking again. Po, who was walking us to class, sighed but answered anyway.

"That was Hades. Our older brother. Before the bastard was put away, he was the one who protected us." They all flinched as I winced. Their father, Cronus, had abused them before Rhea had reappeared after he kidnapped them. Hades was probably the one who jumped in from of them. It's a miracle that he was still alive. Because Cronus was put a way when Po was four.

"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine. You didn't know. Plus you're family!" Exclaimed Zeus.

Ms. Calon, as it turns out was a really laid back teacher. We pretty much did whatever the whole period. We just talked about unimportant stuff and drew.

At the end of the day we all walked because it was such a nice day. And we didn't have a car. Hades (the motorcycle with the 'H' must have been his) rode by. He just nodded and then was gone. On our way to their house, the decided house to do our work, there were some seniors who decided to intercept us. One grabbed me.

"Hey, leave us alone!" Po and Zeus looked angry while the sisters looked really annoyed.

"Awww! But that's not fun! Let's have fun!" I smelt the alcohol on his breath. There were about nine of them and they were HUGE! We were outnumbered and over powered.

"I believe they said to leave them alone." Came a soft whispered voice. Hades. The man snorted. Hades' eyes lot their emotionless gleam and shown with an angry protectiveness. Before I could really blink, two went down. Then another two! Then another pair. Then another until there was only one left. The one holding me. I started to struggle.

Hades then looked me in the eyes and I instantly relaxed. The male tried to use me as a shield but almost instantly I was out of his grip and in Hades' arms. Hades jerked his head and his siblings ran out, Hades and I on their heels. Hera had grabbed my bag.

"Thank you." I said into his ear as we ran. Hades nodded but didn't stop running. None of them did until we reached their house. That's when I notice the flow of peace around me.


	2. Hospital

Chapter Two

As the weeks past, I thought about Hades. But I barely saw him. Though, at times we would speak of him in passing. Po, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, and Zeus were all worried about him. They thought Hades should get a girlfriend of at lease some friends.

On the 18th of the next month, I found out that my parents were going on a trip to Cuba. Without me. Damn people. So I was staying with the Olympians. That was all fun and games until the third day. That was the day when Hades came home bloodied and beaten.

I was the only one awake. Rhea's chocolate cake is amazing. Sue me. I screamed when I took all of his injuries in. Everyone came rushing down the stairs.

Hades collapsed on the floor. Blood started to pool. When everyone saw Hades the reactions were different. The girls sobbed, the boys just stared. Rhea called an ambulance.

At the hospital, we had to wait for Hades to come out of the ER. After two or so hours, a doctor came out covered in blood. Hades' blood. I shivered.

"Well," The doctor, Dr Atlas, sighed. "as soon as we sedated him, Hades woke up. He's practically immune to most of the drugs. Do you have any idea to why he is?" He didn't wait for an answer. "He thrashed once, then was still. I've never seen anyone just lay there while being operated on. He flinched a lot but that was to be expected. We continued and found that many of his bones were broken bones. Old injuries along with new ones. He must have been in a lot of pain." The doctor shivered. "So we patched him up and now he's asleep. We found some wounds that were most likely caused by knives, bats, and other makeshift weapons from years ago and some from recent beatings. Do you have any idea what happened to him exactly?" We (Rhea) thanked him tensely and left it at that. To which the doc was disappointed. No one cared. A thought that I found funny. After we found out what room Hades was in we ran through the halls. Well, not literally.

When we reached the room, 666, I heard thrashing sounds. When we entered, it turns out Hades was tossing and turning like no tomorrow. Rhea was first to act, and leaped over to him and worked to hold him down. Zeus and Po were the next ones to help. The next were the sisters. I stood back. I didn't know what to do. Besides, he'll probably panic more if I touched him. After all, I didn't know him.

Observing them, I really noticed that Po, Zeus, Demeter, Hestia, and Hera all resembled Rhea. In their own way. Po had her eye shape, Hestia was like a mirror image, Hera had her nose and ears, Demeter had her mouth, and Zeus had her Skull shape. Plus they all had black hair and eye colors ranging from blue to green. Rhea's were a mix of both colors.

Hades was totally different. He had crimson red hair. I've never seen that color on a person before. His eyes were black with purple when you looked at them in a certain way. My guess was that Hades was a mirror image of their father. That would be torture. Looking at the face that abused you every time you look in a mirror.

Then Hades took a turn for the worse.

"Persephone! A little help here!" Asked Hestia. Right as she said my name, the strangest thing happened. Hades calmed instantly and opened his beautiful, dark eyes.

"Persephone..." Hades murmured when I was a step or two away from him. His family all looked at Hades then at me, frozen. Hades looked around. At the white walls and off white chairs and a table. Hades' mouth twitched in thanks.

"You scared us there, Big Bro." Said Po, possibly trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Soon we were all trying to tell stories to Hades that he hadn't already heard. Hades would look at the person talking, then glance at me. Even on the stories I wasn't in. It made me think. What is going on in Hades' head?

Soon though, we had to leave. We said our goodbyes and see you in the mornings and headed off to Rhea's car. Though, Rhea and Demeter kept looking at me and then considered something. Both of my mother figures were worried about the same thing. And it worried me. I can only guess.

At home everyone except Demeter, Rhea, and I went right to bed. Rhea looked happy and relived while Demeter looked flat out furious. Rhea smiled at me.

"I don't know what you did but you got my son to calm down. It's like-" Demeter was quick to interrupt her.

"Stay away from Hades, Persephone. I mean it." Rhea and I looked at her in shock.

"Demeter! He's your brother!"

"I didn't even speak to him more than once!" How dare she! Demeter ignored us and walked to bed. I did the same a little bit later.

How could she say that about her brother? Why would she said something like that? What is wrong with talking to Hades? These thought floated around my head. Plus, Hades always found a way to sneak into my thoughts. I fell into a light sleep.


	3. Fight

Chapter Three

The rest of the week was tense. It was everyone vs. Demeter. And, slowly but surely, Demeter was becoming an overprotective mother. It was aggravating.

When we would visit Hades, Demeter would just wait in the lobby. Hades either didn't notice or didn't care because his face never really changed. It was as passive as the day we met. Though that face would change into a full out death glare when ever Dr. Atlas was in the room. Po would glare to though it wasn't as frightening as Hades' was. What is up with glares?

When I/we got our answer from Demeter as why she avoided Hades with a passion, she finally burst.

"What is up with ME? What is up with YOU? Have you not listened to a thing I said? He's unstable! Just like the Hades before him and the Hades before him! It runs in his name! It runs in his blood!"

Someone groaned and we all turned and looked at Hades. Who seemed to appear out of thin air. Again. He was leaning against the wall and had one of his glares on his face. Glare number 56 to be exact. His normally emotionless eyes also had something new in them. Something like…betrayal?

"You're just like Coronus. You assume first. Do you really think that I'm unstable just because of my name sake? No, it's not. You should know that." Hades' voice was a whisper but we all heard it. Everyone just looked depressed. Though, Demeter looked like she was slapped. She opened mouth before closing it again. Then she opened it again.

"Stop gaping like a fish." Demeter glared softly before saying,

"I apologize. It was wrong of me to assume. Forgive me, Brother?"

Hades just nodded, grunting and began to limp to the check out desk. I blinked. No way is he ready to check out. Let alone walking around.

"Hey, Hades! What do you think you're doing? You aren't supposed to be out of your bed! What are you thinking going to the check out desk?" I grabbed his arm and tugged him to his room Hades sighed but didn't put up much of a fight. Instead he leaned on me to let his leg be free of pressure.

* * *

Once I got Hades' settled in, Dr. Atlas came in. Hades grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. Dr. Atlas smiled in a creepy way. Like a cat who just trapped the canary. He locked the door.

"Remember me, Hades? Your brother did. Though, I'm not surprised that the girls and Zeus didn't. They weren't quite old enough yet. And then your bitch of a mother was able to track you brats down." I froze when I realized that this must have been one of Coronus' friends that would come over and 'baby-sit' them. A hiss escaped me before I realized it. Atlas was shocked for a second which gave Hades the time to lunge at him. Despite his injuries', He deserves some revenge.

I ran to the door and unlocked it. The I screamed at the top of my lungs. And I can scream loud. I mean really LOUD.

"HELP HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" A couple of nurses came running. I turned my attention back to the fight where Hades had his hands on Atlas' neck. I quickly grabbed a pan and hit Atlas over the head. Hades didn't stop.

"Hades? Hades, you can let go." I said, putting a hand on his broad shoulder. He stiffened before releasing Atlas. The group of people who had gathered watched in shock and awe.

After straightening everything out with the nurses, and after Demeter apologized and really meant it, the Olympians minus one, plus one left. Well we tried to leave, anyway. Some idiot had told the press, and then the police came to arrest Atlas, and by the time we were able to leave it wasn't worth it anymore. So we rested on hospital beds in Hades' room.

We laughed about how all Hades had to do was glare and people left him alone. And also about how, when they weren't able to question Hades they bombarded me. I still think that I'm scarred for life. Though, Hades and I did tell them about the incident, it didn't really seem as though it happened once in a life time. For that I was grateful. Then I remembered how Hades fought for sport and how this probably DID happen on a regular basis. But still, I was happy.


	4. Cheerleader

Chapter Four

Just before Hades REALLY got out of the hospital, I kept having dreams about him. They were so clear. Like dreaming about a memory. One dream was, what it seemed like, happened when I was around five and Hades around nine or ten…

"Hades!" I called. He swung around with his arms wide open. The biggest smile on his face that I have ever seen. The sun making his hair an orange, red fire.

"How's my Queen?" He asked, playfully. I giggled and shouted in response,

"Just…SPRINGY!" Hades laughed and twirled me around. Then his face hardened, his eyes becoming emotionless. He tightened his grip on me, swinging me on his back like a piggy back ride. He started to run as fast as he could to my house.

I began to cry when he let me down. I felt safe with him.

"Shhhh, Princess. I have to go. I love you, forever and always. NEVER forget it. Please." That said Hades disappeared, and I woke up. That was the most reoccurring dream. Others were of Hades tickling me, us just talking, and just having a good time. The memories left me happy. And confused.

The dreams began to occupy my free time. But whenever I tried to asked my mother or father, because I was getting desperate, they would always change the subject or pretend that they didn't hear me. I couldn't ask the Olympians because a.) Hades was still a touchy topic, b.) Hera admitted that they didn't know Hades that well over all as he really just stays out of everyone's way. And goes out of his way to do so, and c.) they were absent for the two weeks Hades was in the hospital.

So I took the time to make some new friends. I met Aphrodite and her baby boy, Eros, Ares (the father) and Hermes. Ares and Aphrodite made teen love/pregnancy seem like heaven. Hermes was the joker to keep their minds off the hardships of it and was a pick-pocket. Though, he said that I was just too hard to steal from because he had been teaching me some things. Nothing compared to him but still something.

During lunch Hermes and I were talking about nothing when Po, Hera, Hestia, Zeus, and Demeter walked in. I excused myself and walked over to them.

"Hey guys! Where's Hades?" I asked. Po looked around and sighed when he didn't find him.

"He's somewhere. I'll go find him." I grinned to the others and followed Po out the door. He was quiet in thought, his eyes looking other that the fifteen year-old I knew him to be.

"What are you thinking about? And where are we going exactly?" I asked breaking the silence. Po just smiled. We past the art room before he answered my questions.

"Where Hades could be. And we are going around the school looking for him because he somehow escaped the brave and almighty Zeus." I laughed. Zeus had been telling us, and everyone for that matter, that he was the best of the best. People always challenged him and more than half the time he lost. But to us he was the best. Just because he just kept on going.

"How is Hades? What have you been doing?"

"He's fine. We have been babysitting HIM for a change. He's way too somber for someone his age. Coronus is a …child who's parents aren't married when conceived and when born." I giggled at the bad joke. I felt more cheerful than I have in days. Though it was mostly relief that Hades was okay and (my guess is that he'll make a full recovery).

It was a week before Hades could stay the whole day. And another week for him to get all caught up. Gods knows how. He must have really bad insomnia.

Hades limped out of the siblings' van. He was wearing the school uniform and a blackish purple hooded sweatshirt zipped up to his chest. His ankle boots, though, were switched with snickers that looked worse for wear. As in covered in duct tape. And as much as the description makes me seem as though I'm stalking him, I'm not. Glad I cleared that up.

I ran up to them and gave them all hugs. I even was able to give Hades one. Not that he hugged back. But still, the effort was there. We talked about this and that along with some other things, until the bell rang. That was when Hades and Po had to leave.

I don't know if it was just a slow day or what not, because time seemed to slow down. Profusely

When lunch came crawling around, we all went to the library. Sure enough, there was Hades. Avoiding his personal stalkers. Hades didn't notice us, surprisingly. So, we used this to our advantage. As we crept up on him, what we saw made us freeze.

What I thought was just him getting a book, well… wasn't. It was Hades pressed against a beach blonde cheerleader (we could tell because she was still in her uniform). Her face, the little that we could see of it, was caked in make-up. Po and Hestia covered my eyes (they are the only ones I told of my crush on Hades. Not that the other haven't probably guessed). Too late. I ran.


	5. Laughter

Chapter Five

parents left. Again. Hades was out or in It was December by the time I finally went over to the Olympians' house again. And only because my his room, so we(I) could move around as much as we(I) wanted to. Though, sadly, there wasn't much to considering it was break and we had worn the fun out of everything for the rest of the winter break.

Zeus was doing bad imitations of my parents, who no one in this world truly likes. Then Hades came home. His crimson hair was slowly melting, and matted to his head. His jeans were ripped and covered in mud and snow, as was his coat. (How on Earth could find that much mud in WINTER?) His boots were being held together by what must be pure will and duct tape. (How long has he hidden those from Rhea?) What shocked me was his face. NO emotion. At all. Zero, zilch, nada. But what terrified me were his eyes. They were tortured. And they chilled me to the bone.

Maybe his girlfriend broke up with him. But why she would want to even think about giving up Mr. Perfect puzzled me. Though why he would care puzzled me more. I mean, Hera and I did see her sucking face with Mr. Chiron. –Shivers-

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Hades launched himself at me.

"Thank the gods." Hades whispered. Though, I don't think I was meant to hear that. He pulled away to look over me. After checking me over, Hades hugged me again and then walked calmly up the stairs to his room. Like nothing ever happened. My eye twitched.

"Um, what the hell?" Asked Demeter. Hestia and Hera squealed and jumped up and down while Po and Zeus exchange money. I don't even want to know anymore. While I was looking at them like they were nuts, which they are, the door knocked. I didn't bother to get it and the weirdoes I call family were too busy being themselves to get it. The next thing I know is hearing a click and the blonde from the library is standing in the foyer. My mind goes blank. Seriously creeped out here. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She got all stiff and said,

"Hello. You must be To-To's siblings." …Come again?

"To-To?" asked Zeus. Poor, poor Hades. The bimbo looked annoyed.

"Yes, it's Pluto's nickname." He gave her his middle name? I glance at the others and they were all red in the face. My guess was that mine was too. She just looked at us like it was common knowledge. We couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

The blonde looked like she would rather be anywhere else as we laughed at her. Zeus would, at random intervals, imitate her saying "To-To" and we would be overcome with another round of laughter. After a while, she began to look lost, and glared at us. Which was so weak it caused us to laugh harder. By now tears were falling, our sides were aching like heck, and we had gone silent. But, we just laughed harder at her actions.

Soon, Hades came down to see what all the noise was. But when he spotted the bimbo, I saw through my tears that he was horrified. That sobered us up a little bit. Anything that frightened Hades must be REALLY scary. He tried to leave but too late. She noticed him.

"To-To!"

"SUCKER!" Shouted Po and Zeus. This brought on another round of laughter, though not nearly as hard as the bimbo's actions did. Hades cringed.

"To-To! Make them stop!" The bimbo screeched. Hades flinched before becoming totally impassive.

"How did you get into my home. Why are you here." Hades said rather than asked. The bimbo swooned and was silent. We were too. I can't wait to see how this turns out.

"I asked you two questions." Oh. So he DID ask. He really needs to work on that.

"The key in the flower pot! And I'm here because I'm your girlfriend!" The bimbo chirped. She is way too cheerful for someone on death row. But we were all deathly silent. Then Demeter, Po, Hestia, Hera, Zeus, and I looked at each other.

"STALKER!"


	6. Snow

Chapter Six

We finally got Bimbo to return the key and leave after an hour or so. It took a surprisingly longer than expected. Though, I think I speak for all of us when I say that she mentally scarred us for life. –shivers-

Hades was glancing at me. Maybe he was looking for injuries? Or not. But…never mind. There was silence. Everyone was still processing the fact that Hades had really creepy stalkers. And I mean REALLY creepy. But enough of that.

After a few more moments of silence, Zeus broke it.

"I don't like your girlfriend Hades." I don't know how he said that with a straight face but the next thing I know is that the laughter is deafening. Well maybe Hades snickered, but it was the same thing.

With everyone laughing, it seemed like it was too easy for Hades to sneak out. As Zeus and Po fell to the ground with a thump, I followed him. I glanced back. How is everyone still laughing? It wasn't that funny.

Hades walked up to the third floor. Then to the fourth or the attic. I followed as quietly as I could. Which is pretty quiet considering all the pranks that I helped Po, Zeus and Hestia (you wouldn't know it by looking at her) with. Hades kneeled by a box marked with black marker and had a thick layer of dust on it. The label said 'CROUNUS' CRAP BURN ASAP'.

"Why are you here?" I jumped. Hades hadn't turned around but had stopped doing anything. His voice seemed louder, but that might be because of the enclosed space.

"I-I was just curious." In one fluid movement Hades was in front of me. I took a step back. He took a step forward.

"Are you frightened? Of me? Or of the fact that you have no control of what happens here?" I took another step back. What does he mean? He took another step forward.

Then he grabbed my waist and tossed me over my shoulder like a rag doll. I scowled. Like he could see me.

"Put me down! I dislike being manhandled! Hey! Are you listening?"

"No." Well he obviously was, otherwise he wouldn't have responded. As I opened my mouth to respond, he put me down. Or more like tossed. I landed on a huge bed. The covers were black with purple strands woven in. I looked around a room that had no real personal belonging, except a laptop. Hades room.

"Why am I here?" I asked, a little bewildered. Hades gave a ghost of a smile.

"You said you were curious." He swept me arm around the room. "Well, here you are. Satisfied?"

His voice adopted a hard, sarcastic tone.

"Not really. But this'll have to do, won't it?" I mused. Hades just smirked. Then he jumped on me.

"Hey, hey! Let's not get too hasty!" Hades snorted. Then did his Hades' grin. And then began to tickle me. Just like in the weird dreams that still appear.

As I laughed at his assault, we (or mostly likely I) didn't notice the siblings come in. Hera grinned.

"Sorry, but we thought that something 'bad' was happening in here." She put air quotes around bad. Hades and I glanced at each other before chasing all of them down the hall.

* * *

The rest of the vacation, it was practically a blizzard so we didn't bother with venturing outside. Though, thankfully, no one complained. We played old board games and watched really stupid you tube videos. You would be surprised at how many idiotic clips there were on there. Even so, they were pretty funny.

On Wednesday, Hestia and Zeus sent us to our deaths. They made us play truth or dare. It was that or I Never and frankly, I have some things I'd rather keep from the others. Like, the little drunk driving incident that happened with Po. Yeah, he knew to keep his mouth shut.

We sat in a circle, clockwise it was Hades, moi, Po, Hestia, Zeus, Hera, and Demeter. Hera went first. She spun the bottle and it landed on Zeus.

"Truth or dare, Zeusie-kins?"

"Dare. Bring it on, Sista!" We all smiled. Well, not Hades but you get the gist.

"I dare you to prank call… Mr. Chiron!" Zeus blanched before *67-ing and calling the teacher.

"Hello, Chiron household how my I help you?"

"Yes, is this Mrs. Marks? This is Mike."

"Er, I think-"

"Is your husband home? 'Cause if he's not…we can have a little fun."

"Sir, you have the wrong-"

"I can come over or we can have phone-"

"You have the wrong number! Don't call again!" With those parting words, he hung up. I giggled at Zeus disgusted shiver and the looks that the girls were making at him. Po and Hades were snickering. Zeus spun the bottle and it landed on Hestia.

"Truth or dare, Sis?" Hestia smirked.

"I don't have a crush on anyone." Zeus and Hera pouted.

"That's not fair! You sleep talk about this guy you really like!" Said Hera. Hestia grinned.

"You said crush." And with that she spun the bottle. It landed on me. Damn.

"Truth or dare, Percy?" I glared at her. She knows I hate that nickname. Though, I don't even know why I do at times.

"Truth."

"Whimp." I heard Zeus mutter to Po. Hades glared at him. What is going on?

"Who do like? No, I take that back. Who do you love?"

"Well, I love Zeus, Po, Hera, Demeter, you, Hades-" I was interrupted there.

"HA! I knew it! I knew you loved Hades!" exclaimed Demeter. Wow. Last person I would have guessed. I glanced at Hades for a split second. No one noticed. I shook my head slowly. All of the eyes saddened just a little bit.

* * *

The game ended after that. Hades retreated to his room and the rest of us went our separate ways. I took a walk.

As I walked past the Little Red Store I pondered on what I said and how it was taken. I sighed. I do love Hades. More than I should. But the dreams, and the others, and school, and Hades himself…is all so confusing. Damn.

I ran a hand threw my braid, undoing it. The snow that had almost stopped began to fall harder. But I still wasn't ready to go back. I smiled to myself. What a day.

When I came from my thoughts, I was by the old playground. It was here that most of the dreams would take place. According to them, Hades and I always went to the slide first thing. Snow was piled up on the structure and made climbing the stairs a bit difficult. I brushed of some snow and sat down, leaning on the freezing pole. Though, the fabric of my hat kept me covered.

I dozed off

"I knew I'd find you here." Came Hades' soft voice, waking me.

"Huh?"I said groggily. Hades smiled roughly.

"You remember? We used to come here all the time. You prefer the fields though, and I would always go here. We fought about it. The only thing we did fight about actually." I looked at him. He was off in memory lane and who was I to disturb him? He sat down next to me.

"You know, back then, the only thing we feared was your parents and Demeter. Coronus was still here, you know? But at the same time not really. He was of another world." I nodded and glanced at him. Ice trails were on his cheek. That told me something.

"I'm sorry." Hades looked at me.

"What for?"

"For forgetting." He smiled his ghost of a smile.

"Everyone forgets. It just depends on what they remember." I let out a small laugh. Words of the wise. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He did the same to my head.

"I feel old. Really old. Older than I should." I confessed. Hades rubbed his cheek to my hat.

"Welcome to life." I shook my head. He is impossible.

"What do you remember?" He asked softly. I sighed.

"How young can you be in love? I remember that. You called me your queen. I think I called you my knight. Or my king. We were possessive of each other like that. I remember this. And I remember you leaving me at my house and never coming back." Hades kissed my forehead.

"You're never too young to be in love." That short statement answered everything. I smiled before lifting my head. I grabbed his chin and turned it so he was facing me. And I kissed him softly.

It was a cliché. Snow falling softly around us while we kissed on a childhood spot. But it was my cliché. And I loved it.


	7. Dreams

Chapter Seven

When Hades and I parted for air, I was slightly beyond numb. That's when Hades did his little 'I can read your mind' thingy and practically carried me back to the house. Hestia, Po and Demeter were in the living room watching bad, late night T.V. even though it was barley five. Did I mention they were weird?

"Oh! There you two are! Did you use protection?" greeted/asked Hestia. I blushed. Hades just looked at her before replying.

"Yes. We had sexual intercourse when Persephone was practically numb with cold. And we took off all our cloths instead of just a few." My blush deepened. Hades gives a whole new meaning to 'deadpan'. Hestia gasped. Demeter just stared. Po fell off the couch laughing. I slapped Hades' shoulder. Zeus walked in and just turned right around. Way to be supportive, Zuesie-kins.

"We shall be upstairs having sexual intercourse." I blinked. He needs to work on his jokes.

"I'm being sarcastic."

"Surrrrre you are. You are not going upstairs with Persephone, young man!"

"I'm older than you, Demeter."

"You are still young, correct? So you are a young man." Before Hades could respond, I dragged him upstairs.

"Are you upset that I had said we were going to have sexual intercourse?" I slapped my forehead.

"No. And if you say sexual intercourse one more time I am going to hit you." He smirked and began to open his mouth. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I kissed him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we had migrated to his bedroom. Hades broke the kiss and we just rested. Hades breathing had evened out so I knew he was asleep. I slipped out of his arms and walked around the room. I paused at his desk and opened the top drawer. In it was a book. A very old book judging by the state of the cover.

The cover was a deep purple. It was so deep that I had to look twice to see that it was indeed purple and not black. The spine of the book was a sparkling gold with blue and green specks. I thought for a moment that it was his journal and that I shouldn't intrude. But something about it just called to me. And like a moth to the flame, I pulled the book out and sat down on the bed softly, as to not disturb Hades' rest.

"You found that?" Guess I didn't need to worry about waking Hades up. I smiled at him and leaned back against him.

"Yeah. It's not your journal or anything, right?" Hades smiled his ghost of a smile that made his seem more handsome than he already was.

"Right." He confirmed and kissed my ear.

"Feel free to read it. It's practically yours anyway."

"What do you mean?" He shook his head.

"Just read it." I rolled my eyes but complied.

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_My beloved was taken back to Gaia today…_**

As I read the entry my eyes began to water. It was so sad! How could they do such a time as to separate to people who were so desperately in love?

I finally got what Hades had meant when he said that the journal was almost mine.

**_I ache to see her shinning eyes, just once more before her mother steals my love from my grasping arms. From my love._**

**_-Hades_**

This is what ended the entry. A tear rolled down my cheek that my Hades was quick to lick up. I smiled sad smile. He mirrored my face.

"You should read the next." As it turns out, the next entry was Queen Persephone's. Or Kore's.

_I will never forgive her. I shall never forgive my mother. She has ripped me away from my husband. My love. My Hades. How could she? She saw the broken look on my angel's face! She saw it on mine! I know she saw! I know she refuses to see sense! ..._

Once more, after reading the entry, a tear escaped. Hades just wrapped me up in a hug. I felt safe and that everything was going to be fine. I don't even know why I am thinking that something is going to go wrong. Maybe I'm just feeling all the emotion the other Hades and Persephone felt. Or maybe I'm overtired. I sighed and Hades kissed my forehead.

"Tired? You had a long day."I shook my head. No way am I going to sleep. Not when I could read this love story. I spoke me thoughts.

"No. You need your sleep. Your craptastic parents are coming back in two days. If you want to read this…" He trailed off knowing that I could finish what he implied. I shrugged and Hades began to hum a beautiful tune.

It wrapped me in peace and I truly felt relaxed. It wasn't long before I started to doze. Then it was in only moments that I felt into a deep sleep. I faintly heard mumbling from a whisper like voice. And I was out.

* * *

My dreams that night were different from the other memory-dreams. These were of war and of fear. The dream-Hades had flaming togas and was laughing like a madman. Dream-Demeter was red in the face and was screaming profanities at him. Dream-me was crying and being held back by a dream-Zeus.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was curled to Hades' side and he was muttering sweet words and stroking my hair. The other siblings were crowded around us. Rhea was holding my hand.

"What happened, dear? You were screaming in your sleep." I nodded and told them of my dream. Rhea, Zeus, and Demeter paled. And the others winced. When I inquired why, they said,

"Because that is the same nightmare we all have been having." My lips formed an oh shape. Then my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Have you guys been reading a journal by a Greek God by any chance?" They all nodded.

"There you have it. The journals have provoking words that are making our sub-consciences think up these dreams. Just don't read the journals before going to sleep." Said Hades.

Everyone nodded and went back to bed. I sighed and cuddled into Hades more. I kissed his chest before once again drifting off.


	8. Nightmare

Chapter Eight

Next day, my parents returned from wherever they went. Not really good. At all. Hades wanted to be all gentleman-y and properly introduce himself as my boyfriend. Or suitor as he prefers to be called. What century did the boy (man) come from? I'm thinking eighteenth.

"Darling!" I cringed. Hades winced while the rest all muttered good luck to us both. Some friends they are.

"In here, mom!" My mom poked her head into the living room, a grin on her face.

"Ready to leave, honey? We have to be back at the house before nine or a deal for work is canceled." How does that fit in with being at home? She doesn't work at home but at the law firm down town.

"Yeah, sure, but I want you to officially meet my boyfriend, Hades Olympian."

"Nice to meet you again, Mrs. Floret." My mother's eyes instantly narrowed and she reached out for me.

"You too, Hades. Come along, Persephone." I rolled my eyes and crept out of Hades' arms. With a kiss to his lips, I left. With my craptastic parents. What a play on words.

The next weeks were of my parents watching me like a hawk. I was questioned on who I spent time with and what I did. Hades and I met up every day after school and in between classes. The rest of the siblings were always giving excuses and such so Hades and I could be together. When I asked if I could return the favor, they just replied with,

"Just keep Hades happy. He deserves it. You both deserve it."

This plan worked out until my father started to drop me off and pick me up from school every day. So my time with Hades was cut down. By about three hours. Which is about all I got with him in the first place, since the time in between classes is spent with pecks hi and bye.

Then the worst thing happened. I was banned from going near any of the Olympians.

"What? Why?"

"They are bad influences on you. I mean look at their brother, and your boyfriend for that matter, he's obviously doing drugs! Look at his face! No emotion! The bags under his eyes! Not a healthy one, that one is." I scowled and stomped up to my room.

"Relax, love. We'll be fine." I jumped a foot in the air.

"Hades! What are you doing here? Do you want my parents to find you here?" I whisper shouted. He just chuckled.

"I will be found out if you don't lock your door at night. Is seven to five good for you? It is? Great!" I face palmed. I don't know how I put up with him.

"You put up with me because you love me." I sighed.

"I was talking out loud again, wasn't I?" He nodded and I turned and locked my door. By the time I turned around, Hades was right in front of me.

"I missed you. The others do, too." I nodded and he enveloped me in a hug. We shuffled to my purple bed and we fell asleep. That's the type of life I imagined for myself. The person I loved loving me back. Is it too much to ask for? According to my parents, yes. Yes, it is.

Three weeks after Hades started to spend the night at my house, platonically obviously, we got some terrifying news. Coronus had escaped from prison. Hades was flat out terrified. The other siblings, and Rhea for that matter, were scared but it was nothing compared to Hades'.

Nightmare. Nightmare. Nightmare. One after another. Even at school Hades was bumping his alerts to 'if something happens in China, I'll know it'. And sadly, I'm not joking. I just wish I was.

"Persephone? Where are you?" Came Hades' whispery voice, lased with a tinge of fear. I came out of my personal bathroom.

"Right here. I'm not going anywhere. Want to talk about it?" I already knew the answer. No. But, as always, he threw me for a surprise.

"Maybe, a bit."

"Okay, tell me when you're ready." I said and cuddled into his arms.

"They all start off at the playground. I'm pushing you on the swings with everyone else scattered around when Coronus shows up. He has that grin on his face. That terrifying grin. The one that promises pain and broken limbs." Hades winced before continuing. "I look around and everyone is dead. Necks broken. I look for you and you are in a pure white dress. In the fields. With blood all around you, forming a pattern. The worst thing is that, he does NOTHING to me. Just grins and laughs."

"Hades, you have nothing to worry about. It's not real. And if something like that does happen, which it won't, you know everyone will fight until there's nothing left to fight for." I murmured.

"Fear does things to people, Seph. It can make you see things, hear things, that aren't really there. But to you it's so, so real. It can mess you up. Say you are a badass, wonder girl type of person. The ones who are fearless? If they are afraid of something and it's used against them, even if it only seems like what they're afraid of, they will turn into kicked puppies." I frowned as I processed what Hades said. It was true. Like the monsters in the closet. Just clothes that formed different shapes in the dark, but you're scared because of what the cloths seem like.

The part that's beginning to freak me out is the fact that it could happen anytime. And explained why Hades was being more protective of Po, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Zeus, Rhea, and me.

"We'll be fine. Nothing will happen. Things only happen because we let it. If we don't let it happen it won't happen. The cops will catch Coronus before you know it." I said, trying to comfort. Only this time I was reassuring both of us.


	9. Death

Chapter Nine

I was in the fields. The flowers were a bloody red. I looked down and saw that I was dressed in a white dress that looked like water. I wore no shoes, and my hair was down. I turned around.

I saw crimson hair and a tall, muscled figure.

"HADES!" I shouted. The figure didn't turn around. I ran up to him. But when I saw the figure's face, I knew it wasn't Hades. It was his face, but his eyes weren't his. They held so much malice and anger, instead of gentle love or blank looks. It was Cronus. I screamed and shot up, awake.

"Persephone? What's wrong?" I looked at Hades and shook my head. He pulled me closer and held my head to his chest. "You can tell me when you're ready. I won't push." He murmured. I nodded my head into his chest.

* * *

I was jumpy the rest of the day. The rest of the week, really. Hades was worried and the rest of the siblings were with one of us at all times. My parents had no idea what was going on. Rhea was sending care packages to me through Hades. It showed that she was worried too.

School became somewhat of a haven, as it took my mind off of Cronus even for a little while. Then the worst thing happened. I was kidnapped.

I was just walking down the sidewalk, mostly minding my own business, alone as the siblings all had sports and clubs that day. When I was grabbed from behind. I was drugged, and I don't remember much more.

* * *

When I woke up, Hades was above me. It took me a second to realize that the Hades above me was NOT Hades. But was Cronus. I froze.

"Ah, is little Queen of the Underworld awake? That's good, as one can't rule if they are asleep." His voice was husky, and had an undertone of hate. I glared and bared my teeth like an animal. I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

"Aww, don't be like that, little lady. I'll take good care of you. After all, my eldest needs to see you alive, first. Before I kill you."

'Well he's just a nut job, isn't he?' I thought, being snarky.

Later, when Cronus left for some reason, I struggled to undo the bonds. Not much luck at all. I prayed that Hades or anyone would come for me. No such luck there, either. I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, again, I was tied up in a field. There were no flowers. There was no one around.

"Persephone! Persephone!" I heard in the distance. I tried to shout back but no such thing happened. "Persephone!" Came a voice closer, this time.

Once again I heard my name called only this time, it was shocked. The owner of the voice found me. I barely turned my head to see my Hades. My eyes widened as I saw Cronus behind him. I grunted in warning. He took it and did a roundhouse kick to the attacker.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hades shouted. Cronus just laughed.

"Oh, my son! You have learned to defend yourself, have you? Congratulations! Now, how well can you defend yourself against a mob?" Cronus crackled. Hades just attacked. I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, Hades was tied up next to me. He looked worse than ever.

"Hades? Hades?" I whispered franticly.

"Shh. I'm fine." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Then I heard the creaking. Cronus was coming down the old stairs.

"Oh, how wonderful! Everyone's awake!" I let out a hiss. Hades was silent. This alone made me even more worried. Then I noticed that Cronus had a knife. Tears built up in my eyes, blurring my vision.

"Aww, is little girl upset?" Cronus taunted. Hades growled. Then he did the most amazing thing. He ripped out of the chains that held his arms out of the wall. The brick crumbled. I tried to do the same. Sadly, I'm not that strong. I tried again and again as Hades began to fight Cronus. As I was distracted I didn't notice that Cronus' knife flew through the air. To be imbedded into my stomach. I froze when I felt the blade slice through skin and the little abdominal muscles I had. Hades didn't notice. Cronus laughed.

Blood began to drip out of my mouth. I just began to put up more of a fight against the chains. I didn't care I was dying at that point. I just didn't want to die in captivity. I smiled grimly. Now I know how animals in a Zoo feel. I must have looked bad, smiling with blood dripping down my chin.

I could feel my strength leaving as I pulled on the chains. My wrists were raw and bleeding. I gave it one last pull. A puff of red dust shot out. The chains were coming loose! I felt a bit more strength come back. I tugged again and a bit of brick fell out. After a few more tugs the chains came out completely. I grinned in victory. Neither Cronus nor Hades noticed as they were still fighting.

I stood up shakily. Still neither noticed. I slowly pulled the knife. All morals fled. All that went through my head was that Cronus hurt those close to me. That he scared the man I loved beyond most repair. I through the knife and hoped that it didn't hit Hades.

It hit my mark. The tip of the knife came out of the back of Cronus' neck. Hades and Cronus were shocked. Cronus fell to the floor with wide eyes. Hades stared at his father for a moment before turning to me. I collapsed, unconscious.


	10. Love

Chapter Ten

An incessant beeping sound broke its way into my unconsciousness. It felt as though I was in a think fog and the beeps were the only thing making its way through to me. Never the less, I tried to wake up by wading through the fog.

I opened my blurry eyes a bit to see a bright light. A very, very bright light. I shut my eyes with a squeak. Then I heard voices. I wonder if I'm dead and am just in the 'tunnel'.

"Percy? Persephone? Are you waking up? If you are you better get on with it. Hades is going nuts without you." I know that voice. Hestia. Hestia Olympian. I opened my eyes a bit more this time.

"Thank goodness! Percy! Guys; Po, Hades, Hera, Mom, Demeter, Zeus! Persephone is waking up!" With that shout, everyone came pouring in. Hades ran to my side and clutched my hand like it was a lifeline. I smiled weakly. I am so tired…

I blacked out.

* * *

When I re-awoke, I was alone. Totally alone. The lights were dim. I turned my head and saw a window. But all I saw was my reflection. The rest was black. I tried to sit up but me abdomen protested the movement. I groaned before flopping back down.

A moment or so later, as I was moping at the lack of motion I was aloud, a nurse came in. She gave me a brief smile before filling me in.

"It's good to see you are awake, dear. You were pretty out of it for some time. Though you woke up once or twice when you were pretty drugged up. The last time you did that was Tuesday. It's now Thursday. Normally a stab victim like yourself would be patched up and ready to go in maybe a week. But you reacted to something and you were deceased for 45 seconds. That boyfriend of yours was mighty terrified." She gave another smile before leaving. I fell asleep a few minutes after.

* * *

The third time I woke up was at about ten am. This time, all the Olympians were here surrounding me. They all gave big grins to which I responded in kind.

And so I was caught up on everything that had happened. Cronus was sentenced to be executed next month. I had been in the hospital for two and a half weeks. They refused to tell me what I had but I figure that it was because they couldn't pronounce it. Ah, well.

The only time Hades and I got some one-on-one time was at lunch when the others when to the café to get crappy hospital sandwiches.

The first thing Hades did was kiss me. Gently and softly yet with an indescribable passion. It warmed my heart and made me feel complete. This was where I belonged. Not anywhere else but in Hades' arms. When we pulled apart we just smiled at each other and it felt like we were sharing a top secret joke.

Though, I suppose it is like that. Together we shared an experience that will never happen again. And only we experienced it. Not anyone else. And hopefully they never will. Some times these experiences of near death will bring you closer together while others will tear you apart.

And in that moment, with sunlight dancing on Hades' face, that he would always be the one.

And with that thought over and done with, I leaned in and kissed the love of my life with a smile on my face.

**The End.**


End file.
